Story of a song
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: It's amazing how meaningful music can be both for the Transformers and their allies. Series of one shots set in several different universes including the AUs with my OCs so read those stories first.
1. Love will find a way

Story of a song

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and the songs belong to their respectful owners. I just own any OCs.

"Love will find a way"

One year before the present time…

Sideways and Peaches had met up with each other again. They had each told their leaders about dating.

"So what did Prime say?" the mech said

"He didn't say anything; he passed out right then and there along with everyone else…I take it Megatron's reaction was worse?" the Pretender asked, noticing the damage done to her boyfriend.

"No duh." Sideways sighed sadly as he looked at his girlfriend and tried to laugh about the whole thing despite the seriousness of the situation the two of them were in at the present time. "How many of them know what it's like to really be loved?"

"I say let them be and we can stay in our own world." Peaches said. "At least temporarily; look, something will work out. I know it in my spark."

Back to present…

Sideways could not believe who he had been before. He had gone from a single, cowardly, and evil Decepticon to a bonded, courageous neutral who wanted to protect his family and his girl. The fact that he was in a relationship for that long surprised him; every time he saw Peaches, he saw a perfect world in her eyes. Sure, a perfect world wassn't going to happen in this life but the ex-Decepticon did not mind; he would do the best with what was thrown at him and Peaches would do so as well. Occasionally, the new recruits would scoff at the idea of the unusual couple but then again, they might not have known how happy the two were together.

As he was thinking about this, Peaches began singing the last part of the song that Sideways felt told their life story.

"**They'd know love will find a way, anywhere we go, we're home**" she sang with that same beautiful voice that Sideways had gotten used to hearing. He then joined in with her and they began dancing in the middle of the hallway.

**If we are there together **

**My dark, turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

The two kissed, as they had many times, still feeling like they had the first time they had laid optics on each other.

Author's note: This is mostly Disney songs in these one shots but there will be a couple of non-Disney songs as well.


	2. Can the Autobots feel the love tonight

Can the Autobots feel the love tonight?

Summary: After a very long day with many battles against the Decepticons, Optimus Prime enjoys spending time with his teammates, adopted human kids, and of course Elita One. When the kids start singing a certain song, he realizes how important this is…

Note: it's not until after Optimus finishes thinking about the kids that you should start listening to the song while reading if you want to do that.

It had been nearly 3 years since he and his team had landed on Earth. Optimus Prime couldn't think of why it had to be the Wilson siblings that he met but each of them had something about him or her that made him like them; Lauren, the oldest at 20 years old, was the red-haired green-eyed singing sensation. She was a bit stubborn but cared for her siblings very much and about singing meaningful songs for her fans. Terry, the 2nd oldest, had just turned 18. He was the only African American kid in the family and the only one to have been adopted twice, once by the human parents of the Wilson family, and then by the Autobots. Race didn't matter to the kids though; they adored Terry more than anything else and if the kids could be compared to the Autobots, Terry was almost like a 2nd in command, being in charge when Lauren wasn't around. He was certainly not the same as his soon to be 16 year old brother Kyle.

Kyle had been the star of his school's basketball team for several years but had to frequently be reminded that he couldn't be a glory-hog; he had to remember to acknowledge his teammates for when they made a good play. The brunette teen did care for his siblings deep down; he just wasn't willing to show it. It reminded Optimus of Sunstreaker and his relationship to Sideswipe. Primus only knew what would happen if those two clashed with the kids; the Autobot leader had to quickly push the thoughts of that kind of trouble out of his processor as he thought of Lisa, the nearly 14 year old other red head of the human family. She was just as talented as Kyle was but her specialty was not basketball. It was art, whether it was painting, drawing or making sculptures. Though wheelchair bound, Lisa was able to deal with being unable to use her legs by doing that work with her hands. Optimus personally thought that Lisa's pictures were beautiful. He often had to remind her to "have some confidence" since the human girl didn't quite believe in her abilities and had to learn not to let others opinions' sway her so much.

That stood in contrast to Darcy, the first of the two 12 year old twins who with their sister Kayla shared the same hair color with Kyle. Unlike Lisa or Kyle, Darcy loved science; she had once been allowed to compete against Perceptor and Wheeljack at a science fair on Cybertron and would occasionally talk with them about ideas she had for improving the lives of humans and Autobots alike. Unfortunately, there were times when she would do any work she wanted to late at night, losing sleep and getting criticized by Ratchet. The preteen had also built the Aerialbots, the first and so far only Autobot combiner team; although they acted like teenagers sometimes, they adored Darcy and often called her "Mom" since she had been the one to create them. Elita One personally thought this was cute as did Optimus Prime; at least Darcy would have some experience for if she ever decided to have her own human children when she became an adult.

Though Marcy, the other twin, did not seem like her older siblings, she did have one thing that amazed all of the Autobots; the ability to relate things in popular culture to her family's everyday lives, by often quoting books, movies, TV shows, etc. She had some musical talent as did Lauren; all the kids could sing well, but only Lauren and Marcy played instruments, the guitar and piano respectively. Marcy used popular culture as an escape from her problems and there was nothing wrong with that; she just needed to be reminded that she couldn't use it all the time.

Kayla, who was now 10 years old, was the shyest of all of the kids. Optimus didn't like to play favorites even though she and Brandon had been the first of the kids to be saved by the Autobots but still he had a special place for her in his spark as well as her siblings. Though the Wilson siblings all practiced Catholicism, Kayla seemed to be the most religious and would pray for the Autobots as much as she would pray for her fellow humans. The Autobots didn't understand human religions but they respected the beliefs of every alien race they had encountered and human religion wasn't an exception. The only other thing that could be said about the 10 year old girl was that she was a bit timid but very sweet.

The youngest of the Wilson siblings, the now 8 year old Brandon, was also sweet but was still very different from his older brothers and sisters. He had blonde hair but wasn't stupid. Brandon knew when to not cross certain invisible lines when it came to certain things, although Darcy would, much to his and everyone else's annoyance. Despite this and bullying from the other kids at school for having mostly sisters to look up to, he didn't mind everything he had to deal with; it wasn't as bad as what the Autobots had to face every day. He told Optimus Prime and Elita One that this positive thought always crossed his mind whenever he felt things were going wrong.

For all of their differences, the kids had all had to deal with the same things; the deaths of thier human parents, meeting the Autobots, accepting the fact that life existed on other planets, dealing with moving in with the whole team and of course, the clashes of the many personalities of everyone, robot and human alike. All of the Autobots were impressed at how far everyone of the 8 humans had come as far as getting more mature and being able to deal with the idea that one day, one of the 'bots may not come back to the base alive.

For right now though, that thought wasn't in anyone's heads. The kids had gotten everyone to sit down in the main room; although tired from the battles that they had fought that day, the Autobots had to see the kids as they stood there, with Lauren and Marcy playing their respective musical instruments, singing one of their favorite Disney songs.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**

**when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away**

**An enchanted moment and it sees me through**

**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are**

**It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer that we got this far**

**and can you feel the love tonight**

**how it's laid to rest?**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**belive the very best**

Optimus couldn't help but think that the kids somehow knew what he was thinking right then. At the end of a long day of fighting evil, it was nice to take a break once in a while to spend time with the whole Autobot-human family. As the kids kept singing, the Autobot leader thought of how tourists who often passed through town on their way to Seattle (which was 20 minutes west of there) trying to catch a glimpse of the Cybertronians and the humans they guarded and not understanding how fate could bring those 2 different species together but if everyone could learn that, they would be as accepting of it as the town's citizens were.

Some often wondered what the point of love was, no matter whether it was romantic or not, but Optimus knew that without that, the humans probably wouldn't have been worth saving after all. He often spent as much time with Elita as he did with everyone else on the team as she was his sparkmate. He knew that the Wilson siblings were very accurate if by singing this song, they were guessing what he often thought. The Autobot leader knew that the human kids were always looking forward to a time like tonight, when every resident on base could be spending time together as did he. It was enough to be a family and to remember that when the war was over, they would have more chances to do more family activities and be there for each other. Optimus Prime did indeed believe the very best would happen but that one had to work for it and the Wilson siblings and the Autobots would.

Optimus let Elita One lay her head on his shoulder and smiled as the human girls and boys finished singing and went over to them.

"Group hug!" Marcy yelled.

Everyone did hug each other, not wanting this moment to end.

Author's note: I can promise you that there will be a song about a different subject next chapter. :)


	3. You'll be in my heart

You'll be in my heart

Summary: Arcee is always going to be there for Jack no matter what happens…

After the incident in which the kids had wound up in the shadow zone, and having gotten them back, Arcee was thinking of how scared she had been through that and the many other crises which the Autobots and their human friends had dealt with. For right now though, she was sitting in the garage of the Darby family home in her vehicle mode and waiting for Jack to finish his homework and come out to talk to her.

Arcee couldn't help but wonder what it was that made her actually start liking the 16 year old as a best friend but was thinking of a few nights ago when she had tried her best to give him comfort when it was explained to the blue Autobot what that day was; it happened to be the anniversary of Mr. Darby's passing away. Sure, Jack wasn't crying but there was more than one way that humans showed that they were upset. Regardless of that, the blue Autobot would protect Jack and always take care of him. Yes he was human and would remain "small" compared to any of her teammates as an adult but Arcee had learned to slowly see past that. She was now listening to a song that seemed to describe being there; sure it could describe many different types of relationships but friendship was what she was thinking of when listening to it:

**You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart no matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart always**

What frustrated Arcee (as well as Bumblebee and Bulkhead) was that Agent Fowler didn't seem to get how the Autobots could have any type of close relationship with humans but in every sense of the word "different" it didn't apply to how they felt inside. Both species were capable of joy, hurt, having hobbies and being afraid.

The blue femme noticed Jack walking into the garage and wondered just what was going on with him. He looked a bit pissed off. "Let me guess, it was Vince again." She stated.

"Yeah; he drove by here and insulted me for having a vehicle that's not as 'good' as his car is." The teenager replied, making his fingers into air quotes when getting to the word "good".

"Jack, don't listen to him." Arcee replied. "He doesn't know the truth and even if he did, he wouldn't know anything about what I'm capable of doing or how good you've been to me."

"He doesn't even have real friends and doesn't see why anyone would like me." Jack added as he punched the wall. "I just wish that-you know, that I could live as long as an Autobot could."

Arcee transformed into robot mode, making sure to attempt to sit down without hitting her head on the garage ceiling. She then embraced Jack in a hug as she thought of how hard it would be for either herself or her charge if one of them died tomorrow and the other had to move on. She knew that she would be there no matter what for him and said that. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon if I can help it."

"Thanks." Jack replied, smiling a little bit.

I'll be there always, Arcee thought to herself after hearing that final line of the song. She began smiling as well, not wanting to leave her friend's side.

Author's note: I know this song can be interpreted so many different ways but I interpreted it this way because I have been imaging Transformers with the song for quite a while. Originally I wanted to do an AMV to be posted on YouTube which was about Optimus Prime always being there for his fellow Autobots and human allies but because I don't have any clips or good pictures, I haven't been able to do that. Maybe someday I will but not right now.


	4. Mean

Mean

Summary: In a Transformers Animated alternate universe, Sari Sumdac's babysitter Jamie Anderson has been insulted by a certain Porter C. Powell. The teen has a certain song to sing about him and about Sentinel Prime.

The previous year, orange-haired 16 year old Jamie Kayla Linda Anderson and her father had moved from Detroit, Michigan to a small town in Arizona. A couple of months afterwards, they had found a mysteeriously bandoned pink motorcyle which they had registered so that Jamie could keep it. At the beginning of the next summer of the current year, 2058, the Andersons had moved back to Detroit and Jamie had met up with Sari again, discovered the Autobots, found out that her motorcycle was really an amnesic Autobot named Arcee (who then had her memory restored by Sari's key), and finally, somehow managed to find the missing Professor Sumdac and free him without the Decepticons noticing. Whether it was because of pure luck or the 'cons own stupidity in not guarding their prisoner, no one could say for sure. Especially not Optimus Prime who had informed the teenage human girl that she was going to be interviewed by the Elite Guard.

So, on this beautiful day in August, Jamie was wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, and blue Nike sneakers as well as a helmet while Arcee was driving her to pick up Sari, who wanted to show Bumblebee a new video game that day. After getting Sari, they continued on towards the base. Before they had gotten close to it though, Jamie had seen a certain limo belonging to Porter C. Powell driving past. The window was down and she could hear something that sounded like "how could a teenage girl find Professor Sumdac on her own, with no clue of where he had been nonetheless...still can't believe it..."

Jamie sighed in disgust. Powell wasn't going to be around forever; she was going to live a lot longer and be just as successful but not as conceited.

"Just ignore him." Arcee said, as she drove the two girls into the base. They then got off and the pink Autobot transformed to robot mode.

"Sari, did you bring the game?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yup.' Sari took it out and put it in and began playing with her best friend.

Jamie knew that Prowl was off somewhere meditating, Bulkhead was doing another art project and Ratchet was in the medical bay, either cleaning or tinkering with old cars. Optimus was the only other 'bot in the main room besides Bumblebee.

"Jamie." Optimus sighed. "One thing you should know about the Elite Guard. They are not big fans of organics so to speak, especially Sentinel Prime. Don't be surprised if he insults you and don't insult him back."

"If he's a jerk, how did he get to be-oh right, every elite group is a bunch of jerks." Jamie replied.

"Not everyone of them; my dad's the nicest person you'll ever meet." Sari said.

"I don't mean your dad; I mean others who are elitists." the red haired teenager sighed. "i'll be polite only because I want Arcee to be able to stay with me."

Through this whole conversation, Arcee was just sitting and listening while watching 'Bee and Sari play their game. So much had changed since she could last remember; oh it wasn't that she though humans were bad. Jamie and Sari weren't disgusting and had not caused any of the Autobots to get sick hence disproving one myth spread around Cybertron for the longest time.

The red haired teenager got up and started singing as she walked out of the room. Whatever song it was, it seemed to describe bullying and how a person could make another feel worthless but that they didn't know that they couldn't do that forever.

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

Jamie was smiling to herself as she kept singing this particular Taylor Swift song; just as she finished she heard footsteps in the hallway, with Optimus showing Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and 2 new Elite Guard members, Jetfire and Jetstorm, the whole base.

"Jamie." Optimus said. He watched as the girl put on her best smile and followed Ultra Magnus when the latter told her he needed to ask her about Arcee and tell him the whole story of what had recently happened. Sentinel was muttering something like "disgusting kid probably can't remember anything".

"Just ignore him O.P.; the kid's just nervous. What was that she was singing anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Something that describes somebody I know." the Prime replied, smiling.

Sentinel just stood there dumbfounded as did Jetfire and Jetstorm, who didn't understand what the whole thing was about. Of course, they were young 'bots so they didn't know as much and weren't a liar, pathetic and alone in life as the other Prime seemed to be. Perhaps all Sentinel will be is a jerk even though I won't say it to his face, Optimus Prime thought to himself, but that was the former's choice.

Author's note: Kind of lame and a little bit rushed but I will get the other chapters done ASAP.


	5. There you'll be

There you'll be

Summary: Elita One has gone to Earth, not sure of how to comfort the human kids who were fans of Optimus after his death when she's still dealing with it herself but then begins to remember her time with him…

It had been Ultra Magnus who had contacted the female Autobots after Unicron's defeat telling them who had died. Needless to say, Elita One and Chromia would not cry in front of their teammates when they had heard that Optimus Prime and Ironhide had died but they did go to each of their quarters to grieve.

The pink femme turned on the television, able to get a signal from a station on Earth thanks to Blaster's tinkering around with the audio-visual equipment not too long ago. She saw the faces of many humans from various countries and their reactions.

"It's so sad I can't even describe it" One woman said, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Why did it have to be him?" a little girl was saying as she hugged her brothers and sisters and buried her face into one of their shoulders.

One man was saying "Look at me, I'm in tears and I'm 17 years old. I shouldn't be..."

Elita knew that they didn't know Optimus as she had but their sadness was understandable. Whenever the humans heard the now former leader talking, they would stop and listen, paying complete attention to his words. She had seen them do that once when she had gone with him to speak with the President and to Congress about building Autobot City. Even the most mean-spirited politicians in the place couldn't scream about the expenses of doing such a thing to interrupt the red and blue mech.

That was when she got a message from Rodimus Prime, formerly known as Hot Rod, who told her that the next day she had to deliver some kind of message of hope to the kids on Earth. Some of them did not understand the concept of death or the fact that physically he was gone but did not have to be so completely. The pink Autobot told him "I'll think of something".

As Rodimus' face disappeared form the screen, Elita One put on a CD that Spike had listened to when his father had died. On it was a song by the human singer Faith Hill called "There You'll Be". As she listened to the song, she couldn't help but start smiling although a bit sadly at some of the memories she was thinking of. When she had been Ariel and Optimus had been Orion their first date had been to the Six Lasers Over Cybertron amusement park and htey had ridden what the humans would call a "river rapids ride". She remembered having been rebuilt into her current form so to speak. Whoever had written the song had made the lyricsw extremely beautiful considering the song's subject matter.

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar across the sky**

**In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**and everywhere I am there you'll be**

**There you'll be**

It brought a few tears to her optics but Elita attempted to pull herself together. Suddenly,she had it. It wouldn't be easy to explain to the human children about what had happened and the best ways to deal with Optimus Prime's death but she would do so without sugarcoating anything. Optimus would have wanted her to do that. The pink femme wasn't even sure how she was sending her reply back to Rodimus without (metaphorically) breaking down all over again but she did manage to do so.

_Optimus, I miss you like crazy but you're not really gone_ Elita One thought to herself, now having mixed emotions; sadness, nostalgia, and brief feelings of happiness while remembering good things that had happened when the two 'bots had been together physically.

As she went to recharge, she could have sworn she heard his voice again

"Elita, my beloved, I miss you as well but don't be too hard on Rodimus. He has a lot to learn as I did when I first became Prime. I'm still always there if you need me..."

Author's note: Yeah, it was hard to get this out th eway I wanted to but I did finish it.


End file.
